Snow Covered Volcano
by Hairclip
Summary: With every page she turns, she finds herself falling more and more for the young man, her heart pounding wildly within her chest even with the smallest mention of his name. Her only wish was to meet him but, it was impossible. After all, his reality is nothing but her fantasy and despite how much she shouts, her voice would never reach a character of a book.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.**

**(1) note. It's been a long time since I've written anything and Anya Ishikawa, a friend of mine that I regretfully met in this site, forced me to write a Hiccelsa fic because she's running out of stories to read. The plot is her idea so pm her for future complaints.**

**(2) note. My writing skills are rusty so I apologize for any mistakes. Immediate action would be done once pointed out.**

**(3) note. Characters from other movies are included. **

**(4) note. Enjoy, I guess?**

_..._

_"Please father, stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you."_

_Pale thin arms wrapped around a trembling body. Fear was written on a face of a young girl, her brows furrowed and her eyes tightly shut. Frosts was quickly forming on her feet, the corner where she stood filled with a thin sheet of ice._

_She was terrified, afraid not for herself but for the two people that stood before her._

_Agdar's eyes softened. His arms longed to replace the ones that were wrapped around his daughter. No pain could ever compare to the one tightening in his chest. He was a king, a wise ruler, well beloved by his kingdom and respected by the neighboring nations yet he could not be the comfort that his own child seeks. He feels like an utter failure._

_ "Elsa." His wife, Idun began "We're here to help you." Her voice filled with worry and defeat._

_Elsa shook her head. "No. Please, mother I'm fine." She proceeded to turn her body away, scared to watch the tears in her parent's eyes._

_Both parents released a disappointed sigh before leaving the quarters of their daughter._

_Elsa stood for a moment before giving out a strangled cry. How she wished to be embraced by her father, how she longed to be comforted by her mother, but if her touch could freeze them, she rather freezes herself in isolation._

_Stumbling to her bed, she reached for the object under her pillow. Blurred from her tears, Elsa stared at the brown object in her arms. Her mood instantly shifted when the familiar image of a dragon met her eyes._

_She trailed her fingers on the cover, pausing once it reached the sketch of a young man._

_The ice around her instantly vanished._

_"You understand me, right?" Her voice pleaded. "You know what it's like to be alone."_

_Swallowing the acid that seemed to form in her throat, the young princess clutched the book to her chest._

_"I wish this night mare to stop."_

_._

_._

_._

_"I wish my own story would begin, my own adventure."_

_._

_._

_._

_ "I wish you were here..."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Hiccup"_

**SNOW COVERED VOLCANO**

**Prologue**

_For what is more treacherous than a flame as cold as ice._

_..._

"Jack, ye good for nothin' servant, wait for me!" A small girl called, her breath coming in pants as she ran to a blond haired boy. Halting, she forcefully released the end of her green dress, her blue eyes narrowing at the brown figure before her.

He was facing away from her, his body rigid as he stood still on the beach. The small girl kicked the sands under her feet, huffing as she crossed her arms on her chest. The older boy continued to ignore her, emitting an angry grunt from the younger girl as she took a curly red lock behind her ear.

"Hey Overland! Do you know that I can execute ye for ignorin' me?! Hey, Jackson I'm tal-!"

Blue eyes widened as the small girl took in the figure behind her companion.

"Is she dead?" She asked worriedly, taking a step forward to look at the brown haired man's face.

Jack shrugged, his lips set in a grim line. "I don't think so, Mer."

His gaze averted from the sleeping figure before them. "Stay here, okay? I'll go get some help."

Merida nodded, red hair bobbing with her movement. "Call mum!" She shouted, watching him as she ran off to their vacation camp.

"I'll be back soon!"

Merida returned her gaze to the figure lying on the sand. Reluctantly, she approached the sleeping figure, now taking in the constant rise and fall of her chest.

Her small feet froze when she heard a cracking sound. Snapping her eyes to her feet, she raised a portion of her long gown. There, her eyes widened at what she saw. The sand was covered in a thin sheet of ice, trailing back to the pale form.

"Magic!" She said aghast before excitement began to rule her.

Quickly, she ran to the figure, her small hand gripping the side of the figure's arm before shifting the figure to its back. Her actions revealed a young woman, face pale yet beautiful. She was wearing a dress like her, although hers was soaked and tattered at the ends. Blue eyes studied her more as she took in her platinum blond hair, some disarray from the bun it was in yet still not as messy as hers, which the small girl silently envied.

"My life would be easier If my hair was as manageable as yers." Her voice squeaked as she carefully push the pale strands covering the stranger's face.

The small girl studied the other more. Merida could tell that the young woman was at least a couple of years older than her friend Jack. Relief filled her chest although the young princess doesn't know why.

"W-What?"

The small girl was snapped out of her reverie when she heard the soft whimper of the girl.

"You're awake!" She cheered, her eyes meetings similar blue orbs.

"Who?" The woman gasped, sitting up as she clutch an unknown object on her chest.

"My name's Merida! What's yours?"

Pale fist whitened as the young woman's hold on the object tightened.

"E-El.." She paused. "Elsa?"

Red brows furrowed. "Well… Nice to meet you!" She smiled. "So where are ye from? Why are ye here? And what's that yer holdin'?"

Elsa backed away from the small girl, her thoughts filled with countless questions.

"Did ye do that ice you were sleepin' in? Hey, are-are you okay?"

Merida kneeled in front of the older girl, uncaring if her mother would have another fit for ruining her dress.

"I-I don't know.." Elsa stammered sincerely.

.

.

.

"I-I can't remember anything."

...

**(5) note. Thank you for reaching the end. Til' the next update.**


	2. Ice and Fire

**(1)note. First, I'd like to thank all those who reviewed, favorite and followed this story. To Water-star, icecrystal, Angryhenry, free, hiccelsaftw, and JustLostMySanity, thank you. I appreciate all of your efforts. To the first guest, the update's now :)**

**(2)note: Since the updates was questioned, I'm planning to add a chapter every week. Though, I won't promise that I'd always be on time. Just expect an alert on Friday or Saturday.**

**(3)note: And to warn you, this story is rated T for a reason. Expect a bit violence and un-liked words in the future.  
><strong>

**(4)note: On with the story? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.**

"_Fear gnawed the Vast Chief of the village, eating him whole like a large voracious serpent. The years he had spent protecting his son flashed before his eyes. The ground beneath him crumbled. Everything he had done seemed so futile as he watches the body of his pride fall within the grasp of the red dragon's fire. He had nothing but good intentions for his son, he had wanted him to be strong, to learn to stand on his own and survive. He had wanted but the best, for the small boy who had been born early in the world but a future where everyone would respect him. He thought he was doing what was just, by teaching him to be in his example, failing to see the uniqueness of his son, forgetting the other blood that flowed within his veins. Now, as the figure of his own blood and flesh vanish in his sight, Stoick the Vast couldn't help but let out an anguished cry. Du-"_

"_Dust covered tha battle field, restrictin' tha spectators to see tha aftermath of the duel. Each Vikings held their breaths. Everythin' seemed to unite, even the wild poundin' of their hearts. For a moment, everything became still.." Merida trailed, her voice low despite its high speech. The adorable antic elicited a small chuckle from a young maiden. Having seen the result of her action, the small princess' face brightened._

"_Oh, Merida. You've become quite the story teller." The platinum haired woman laughed, making the wild haired princess wiggle her nose._

_A bored yawn interrupted the fun of the two females. Jack, a young man with tousled brown hair felt left out as he watches the two ladies proceed in their story telling. He had heard the tale of the 'great' Viking and his friend dragon for a thousand times, having lived with the woman he found unconscious on the beach for a year._

_He honestly likes Elsa but, if the beauty continues to blab about her Viking nonsense, he'd reconsider his choice of friends. There wasn't even anything good about the man. From what he could remember, the 'man' was nothing but a scrawny brown haired kid. And no, he's not referring to himself._

_Hicah, or whoever he is, isn't even a real person! So how does it seem that he has the women wrapped around his finger? Even 'she' was caught under his spell!_

_It wasn't that he was jealous of the man. He's just looking out for the two, since he's the only one left with a rational thought._

"_Can't we do something else?" The prankster spoke as he approaches his two friends. Taking the seat next to Elsa, the young teen callously draped an arm on the older woman's shoulder. Annoyed, Elsa shrugged the younger man's arm. She silently smiled as she caught the frown marring Merida's face. She knew how much the younger girl adores Jack, even if she herself isn't aware._

"_But the story isn't finished yet!" Merida whined, pointing a hand to the book on the table._

"_But you've heard that story for a thousand times! You've even memorized it!" Jack countered back, his voice sly and teasing._

"_And so? Listenin' to Hiccup's story is ten times better than playing with you!"_

_Jack visibly tensed at her words, his temper slowly rising. "Fine! Then you go read the book by yourself! Come on Elsa." He turned to the white haired woman. "Why don't you freeze the lake again?"_

_Elsa's back stiffened as she wring her hands in discomfort. Merida who saw Elsa's anxiety, seethed. "Elsa loves Hiccup!" She shouted, drawing a large blush on Elsa's face. "I'm sure she'd rather spend time with him too, rather than ye!"_

_The brown haired boy's eyes narrowed as he slams his hand on the wooden table. "He's not even real! He's nothing but a story, a legend! So how could you even spend time with him?"_

_Bright blue eyes widened. Jackson had never shouted at Merida, they had their fights but he had never lost the control on his temper with the princess. This obviously frightened the young princess as tears begin to prickle in her eyes._

"_Y-Yer.. Y-Yer an idiot!"_

_Elsa gasped as she watches the twelve-year-old girl go. "Merida!"_

_She paused before turning at the depressed boy. Jack felt ashamed at what he had done as he remembers the terrified look on his best friend's face._

"_I apologize, Jack." She squeezed his arm before mustering a smile. "I'll go talk to her."_

_His head nodded back as his gaze fall to the brown object on the table._

"_You're nothing but a mere myth." He whispered, desperate to quell the guilt that he was feeling. He felt angry at the inanimate object. How can he warrant the attention of Merida? He had been the center of her life throughout the years and for his place to be taken by a mere object felt insulting and well, he felt jealous._

_He clenched his hands into a fist._

"_You're not real."_

"_Is he?" Startled Elinor's voice._

"_Queen Elinor!" Dread coursed his body. "I am deeply sorry for my actions!" He kneeled. "I-"_

"_Shh.. my child. I should be the one apologizin' for my daughter's outburst. Ye had been nothin' but understandin' to her throughout these years. I actually expected for this to happen sooner." She chuckled a motherly laugh._

"_I- I care deeply for your daughter, your highness." He continued to bow before he was ordered to stand._

_Elinor's eyes softened. "I know, young lad, and for that I am grateful."_

_Taking a seat, Elinor reached for the book she had seen Elsa ever where she goes._

"_Tell me, young man?" She gestured to the book. "Do ye believe that he is but a mere legend?"_

_Jackson Overland gave a hesitant nod. "I, I do, ma'am."_

_Elinor smiled, her aura emitting knowledge of a wisdom she only knew._

"_Well then, Jackson. You must learn tha' myths and legends ring of truth."_

_._

_._

_._

"_We might not know but this story could be happening this very moment."_

**SNOW COVERED VOLCANO**

The Norse believed that all things began…

Chapter One

_My story began with fear, his' of doubt. _

Green eyes narrowed behind thousand harshly falling white orbs. A loud grunt reverberated throughout the man's body as the night colored creature beneath him shook from exhaustion.

Hiccup mentally punched himself.

Why was he here again?

Oh, right.

Marriage

Now twenty-seven years old, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, renowned Chief of the Viking Village of Berk, first to have ever tamed a dragon, one of the best blacksmith to have existed and can practically make any woman drool after puberty's generous act is shamelessly running away all because he can't marry the woman he loves.

Yes, like his scrawny fifteen year old self, the dragon rider is back to being his a cowardly jerk self.

Why? Well…

The Night Fury's best friend doesn't really know. Hiccup had been undeniably in love with his girlfriend Astrid for the past ten or eleven years, the years he had a crush on the blond warrior not included. He is willing to give his life for the Shield mistress any day. Heck, he can't even imagine a life without her. They'd been through thick and thin but, marrying? The prospect of settling down makes his stomach churn in the most uncomfortable way and he doesn't know why.

He knows that Astrid is the one for him. Well, he thinks she is. She had been nothing but perfect for him, the days, months, years, they had with each other was nothing but the best. They had fights like all couples do. Had their own cool off moments and-some things are never meant mentioning.

He thought his love knows no boundaries for the shield warrior but when his mother gave him the sword of his father with a ring attached to it, he knew he was sold.

He was deeply hurt that the council and his mother just deliberately planned for 'his' wedding without 'his' consent. And maybe, it's one of the reasons why he left. But what really bothers him is why.

Why does he feel like he's doing something wrong when the truth is, he'd wanted to marry Astrid for a long time?

Why is he afraid?

Why is he running away?

He doesn't really know why but standing in front of all his people and the woman who had done nothing but support him, let's not forget, mock him during their childhood days, caused for his heart to beat fast. Unfortunately, it wasn't for the reason he should be feeling.

Dread.

Hiccup felt terrified.

He didn't felt love when his eyes met Astrid in all her gorgeous form.

He practically owes his life to woman. Astrid had helped him through all of his struggles. She had brought him back when he was feeling useless. She guided him to the right path when he was lost.

She was his light.

And yet, he couldn't give her the one thing she had always dreamed of.

He scowled behind his faceless mask.

He probably deserves what he's going through right now.

Hiccup, who had defeated the Red Death and the greatest threat to the dragons, felt useless against a blizzard.

He'd been travelling for a week, jumping off from one island to another as he continuously evades the people following him, and when he was finally sure they had lost his tracks, Tada! A blizzard magically appears.

Whatever incantation Astrid was using to curse him, it sure was working.

"Hang on buddy!" His voice rasped behind the roaring wind. The body beneath his saddle vibrated as the creature's reply turns mute to the rider's ears. The Viking mentally cursed.

His body ached throughout, the muscle on his arms numbed from the constant exertion. Hiccup had never felt this tired before. Dragon riding doesn't really leave you with a wimpy body and you begin to adjust to the strains, especially when you do it every day, but Hiccup had been flying for three days straight and the current blizzard isn't really doing anything to help. He could already imagine the blisters forming underneath his suit. How he wished he had prepared for his impromptu vacation.

But what was really bothering him is his friend.

Toothless, now the Alpha dragon, is one of the strongest dragons known. But in spite of his strength, he isn't excluded from the grasp of fatigue. They haven't slept properly for the past week, both not taking chances from being found.

Hiccup's weight added by the extra baggage must be ten times heavier by now.

Guilt gnawed him.

Toothless must felt like dying right now. And to think that he had brought this fate to them.

Hiccup forcefully snapped himself out of his reverie. He has bigger problems at hand and unless he does anything, they're dead.

Praying for the gods of Berk to guide him, Hiccup pulled the reigns as he veered for his friend to go higher.

Huge green orbs narrowed in understanding. Heeding his friend's command, the black dragon desperately beat his wings to gain altitude.

The rider's grip tightened, anticipation built up inside him as he eagerly reach for the top of the storm cloud.

They're only chance of saving themselves is to reach the only place where the blizzard can't reign.

His heart thumped wildly within his chest, seemingly muting the wind deafly shouting in his ears. He tried to ignore the feel Toothless' wings desperate beatings.

Toothless was growing weaker every second and if they don't reach their destination, they're dead.

"We can do it buddy!" He roared, boosting his best friend's moral despite the growing strength of their foe.

Toothless gave out a loud growl, stretching his black leathered wings before pushing them higher.

A laugh broke out the duo's face as their eyes met the blinding light of the clear sky.

But their triumph was short lived as the Night Fury's eyes closed, leaving a wide eyed chief as they plummet to the ground.

.

.

.

Pale blond hair billowed harshly with the raging wind.

Contrasting the endless white field is a thin figure wrapped with a blood red cloak.

The red form has been traveling on the cold ice land for days, its steps never faltering despite the raging storm. Its body had turned frail from the lack of food and sleep but still, it did not deter from its self-imposed journey.

Because for Elsa, stopping would mean giving up, and she promised that she would never give up.

She knew starvation would kill her if she proceeded without food but her powers had given a strong will to continue. Strangely, surrounded by her element had given her an ability to move for days. The need for food had only resurfaced now despite how long she has been without anything to eat. Even the need to drink had not bothered her until lately.

However, this did not assure the state of her body. Her spiritual being is an entire different entity to her physical form. Her spiritual energy might have convinced her mind and preserve her internal organs to withstand the intense weather, her flesh and bones were unsaved.

Without a proper rest and food, she knew that her body would soon shut down.

That was why she should hurry.

Taking another step, she trained her eyes to the endless snow before her. It would probably take two to three days for her to reach the next city with her pace. She could only hope that her magic would still be able to help her.

Waving her hand, she willed for the blizzard to strengthen.

It was just a precaution but Elsa could not afford to be careless.

_They _had been following her for days and it had only been recent that she had successfully escaped. Still, she knew that _they _are still after her. The moment she lets her guard down would be the moment she dies and Elsa could not die.

She was not afraid of death. No. She was actually fond of the idea.

She had been nothing but a constant burden. Someone that was blessed with powers and yet could not protect herself. If leaving this world would warrant the people she loves freedom from her curse, then Elsa would gladly give up her life.

But the Snow witch had promised.

She had sworn to _her _that she would never give up. She had sworn that she would not die.

It was the last thing she could do for the person who cared for her.

She resumed her journey, her form tense with sure steps.

She was focused on reaching her destination when her ice like eyes glimpsed of a foreign object falling from the sky.

Perplexed, she quickened her pace, her gaze never wavering as she near the falling object.

Sky blue eyes narrowed. She couldn't make out what it was. The object was plummeting fast, its size increasing as it nears a group of snow covered rocks. Her heart pounded. She could already imagine the future of the falling object.

Pushing her feet, she gathered a handful of her energy to her soles. This helped increase her speed as she flails her hands before. Instantly, a dust of white blue light appeared from her hands. The frost gathered for a moment before bursting fort to the landing of the object. A mountain of soft ice orbs piled above the rocks, safely covering the sharp edges before a black blur rammed into it.

The cloaked woman releases a relieved sigh.

Whether the object was breathing or not, she remained comforted at the thought that she was able to lessen its impact.

It could be one of _them, _she dreads. But still, although her element is cold, she has a warm and considerate heart.

Climbing the pile of snow she created, her gaze travelled to the large tracks the object made. She could only deduce that whatever it was, the possibility that it was human is impossible. Taking a careful step, she neared the large hole the object created.

Somehow it had created a small cave, its form carved on the snow. She was suddenly reminded of the snow angels she would make with her friends. Killing the thought, a pale hand reached to the edges of the entrance.

It wasn't as big as she first thought, her head gently bowing down to further down the cave. However, the object seemed to have a weird shape as its sides were quite elongated and narrowed and the upper part seemed to have lumped.

Doubt began to fill her being. Her thoughts ran a thousand miles as countless possibilities entered her mind. She could well be entering a trap, throwing all her hard work just because she felt enticed to the unknown object.

She was quick to snap out of her reverie when a loud purr resounded within the cave. Her feet seemed to have a mind of its own as she ventured deeper, ignoring the calls of her mind to stop and go back.

Another grunt met her ears and soon, she was standing face to face with a midnight colored beast.

The creature, who's back was facing to her, was covered in black scales. It seemed to had a long slender body as she could finally make out two sets of wings. Still, Elsa couldn't be sure as the creature, trapped on the small hole desperately wiggles itself out.

Strangely, the sides of its tail have a weird contraption that she couldn't make out due to the snow and trails down to its tail-fin, which were oddly different in color. While the other side has a similar to its jet-black scales, the other was similar to the color of her cloak.

She was puzzled at the weird trait when the tail suddenly swung. This caused for the white dust that covered it to be removed, revealing that the oddly colored tail fin was actually a prosthetic.

A loud gasp echoed within the narrow tunnel.

Elsa's eyes were wide, as a huge weight seemed to have dropped inside her stomach, making it churn in an anxious way.

"B-but, it-i-it's impossible!"

Without second thoughts, Elsa commanded for a portion of the cave trapping the strange animal to move. With the space provided for it to move, the black beast twisted its body to face her. His front feet were crouched as he glared dagger unto her being.

Elsa was used to the cold, seeing that her element was tied to frost. But the cold like water that doused on her form wrecked her body to shiver.

She gently raised a hand to her temple, wishing for the throbbing ache in her head to disappear.

It was all too much of information for her to bear.

She might be in the right place to judge the insanity of it all, but what she's witnessing before her was plain unreal!

Prosthetic tail fin.

Jet-black scales.

A saddle on it's back,

No.

It was just plain impossible.

She've been raised with a woman that believes legends and thus compelled her to believe in the impossible.

But this?

She would not have been shaken even with the knowledge that the creature before her is a dragon.

No. Elsa was a firm believer that the creatures exist.

What took every bit of her sanity is the similarity of the creature before her to the one from the tale she has been reading for as long as she could remember.

"Toothless!" With her mouth agape, she stared shamelessly at the growling creature before her.

She tried not to shout when she saw a hint of recognition flash before its face.

Her hope was rising despite her desperate attempts of killing it.

Mentally berating herself, Elsa recovered her thought to the task at hand.

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. If it was anything near the Toothless from her story, Elsa already knows what to do. "P-please." She raised her arms in surrender before removing the red hood that covered her face. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help."

Slowly, she approached the wary dragon, her tone set in a motherly tone.

"I won't hurt you."

She clenched her eyes shut as she stretched her left hand to the dragon.

Fear was eating her insides but she needs to take the risk.

She had seen the exhaustion on the creature's face. It won't probably take long until it drops and sleeps. She has to do something, despite how much her brain tells her not to.

After what felt like a century of waiting, she finally felt the dragon's nuzzle bump gently on her hand.

Her heart jumped at her success. Opening her eyes, she plastered a thankful smile to weary dragon.

Toothless was silently berating himself for giving in but he had seen the sincerity in her eyes. He knew that if he wanted to save his buddy, he would need all the help he could get. Somehow, they were just lucky that this mysterious woman was here.

As two viridian orbs widen in concern, Toothless moved his body to the side.

Beneath the place where the dragon first stood is a form of an unconscious man.

His body was laid flat on his stomach and his tanned face, albeit covered by his auburn hair was slowly turning blue.

Elsa could barely feel her body, as everything turned numb.

The man was older than the one she saw in her book but Elsa had spent a thousand times staring at his rough sketch to be mistaken.

.

.

.

"It's you."

…

…with the meeting of Fire and Ice.

…**.**

_**Preview for next chapter:**_

_Placing his left hand to the side of the stranger while his right held both its hand above its head, Hiccup glared at what could possibly be the most gorgeous being he had ever seen._

**(word count: 3, 700)**


End file.
